


Excelsior: Alliance

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex met Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excelsior: Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in my Excelsior Series; tales of young Bruce and Lex as well as the origins of their relationship! 

## Excelsior: Alliance

by Lexalot

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/lexalot>

* * *

Excelsior: Alliance  
By: Lexalot 

Summary: When Lex met Bruce... 

Rating: NC-17 

Disclaimer: Ownership is censorship; fandom is freedom. 

Pairing: Lex/Bruce 

Spoilers: Redux (vague) 

Beta: Much thanks to coffeejunkii and lolita luthor, who kick Beta ass! :) 

* * *

The club vibrated with a hypnotic bass. The beat was regular but slow, like a dying heart. The female lead vocalist's voice cracked on the microphone, grating against the morbid lyrics as if they were made of sandpaper. Her tone was pained, and Lex couldn't help but think she sounded the way he felt. 

He waded through the crowd as he drowned in a hazy delirium. He was too young to be so wasted. He was only sixteen, yet he had four shots of bourbon in his veins and a couple pills of ecstasy left in his pocket. His mind melted in the mix. Fatigue, nausea, and panic all overcame him as his body suffered the chaos he was inflicting upon it. 

For a moment, he had forgotten that he had come here to forget. In that fleeting second, his visit into the city had served its purpose. He had wanted to escape the fact that classes started tomorrow. It would be his junior year at Excelsior Preparatory School, which was just a fancy way of not using "boarding" or "high" to describe his educational institution. Institution was an excellent word, Lex thought, because the place seemed to run like a prison and feel like an asylum. He hated it. He hated everything about it. He hated Dean Reynolds and Reynolds hated him. He hated his peers and they hated him. He hated the place, and even that seemed to hate him back. He had snuck out tonight, gone AWOL in search of solace, and for one minute, he found it. 

As quickly as it had come, the moment was gone, and he remembered why he was here all too well. Then, he realized he had best return as soon as possible, for the sake of his academic career and his physical well-being. He was risking both an expulsion and overdose. While he didn't care much about his health, he knew that if he didn't maintain the highest grades, he would have to deal with his father's wrath descending upon him from a distance. And that was worse than any side effect of being trashed, including accidental death, so lest he survive and have to endure the consequences, he decided this was enough fun for one evening. 

Somehow, in a patchy moment of clarity, Lex managed to find the front door and wave down a taxi. When he slunk into the backseat of the cab, Lex collapsed and muttered his destination, reassuring the driver that the outrageous sum of the impending fare would be covered by his father and that the man would be more than compensated for his trouble. To prove it, Lex produced a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and tossed it onto the front seat as a down payment. The car sped down the streets and then traveled lengthy highways, until finally Lex awoke, the sight of the gothic buildings that littered his campus creeping up over the hill ahead. 

He found himself being dropped off at the main gate, and when the guard insisted on escorting him to the dorms, Lex violently shoved the security officer away from him. The hired man in uniform was still yelling authoritatively and trying to get Lex's attention while Lex stumbled away down the dark path, dismissing the man's concernss and lectures, which sounded like incoherent ramblings to him anyway. Lex just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to make it back to his room, throw up, and fall asleep--if at all possible, in that order. 

Just as he reached his dormitory, Lex felt an arm wrap around his neck from behind. The hold choked him as someone dragged his straining body to the side of the building, apparently to seek better cover by night and trees. Once they were obscured by the shadows, Lex was pressed against the jagged wall, his face scraping against the rough edges of the large stones. 

"Luthor." In Lex's fog, his attacker sounded familiar but Lex was unable to identify him. It could have been any one of a hundred boys who attended this school who had grudges or gripes against him from the previous two years. "I told you I'd catch you one day. Well, this is it." 

Lex laughed aloud, ridiculously amused by the thought that this still could have been anyone, because he was unable to narrow down the numbers who had made such threats. He found it very funny that he had so many enemies and he was not even in college yet. The fact that he was in immediate danger had not really sunken into his impaired state of consciousness. His hysterics finally subsided when he felt himself jerked away from the wall, followed by a knee to his stomach. 

Suddenly, this was not so humorous a situation. Lex had crumpled to the ground and instantly vomited into the grass. His hands were planted in the dirt and he was on his knees as he gasped for breath and fought for control over his senses. As air refilled his lungs with much effort, he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He attempted to focus, and it was a little easier now with remnants of the ingested, sickening substances expelled from his system. Lex was desperately trying to gather his wits to get him out of this one, but when he glanced up, a fist connected with his jaw, scattering his senses again. His entire head reeled with agony, and he tasted blood trickling into his mouth. 

"You don't even know who I am, do you? Well, when I'm done with you, you'll remember me." The words held a promise about to be delivered. 

Arrogance filled Lex to the brim, and he became rather boldly defiant. "For what? Having a shitty right hook?" 

Lex glanced up again, expecting to see another blow being hurled at him. He saw the silhouetted figure draw back his arm and prepare to throw a fist into Lex's face again. But then, a hard punch came at his attacker from the side, seemingly out of nowhere, and a few swift successive uppercuts chased the initial strike. As Lex sat back on his heels, he was at a total loss for what had just happened. His vision was faltering and he fellt extremely disoriented, buthe swore that his attacker had just been beaten unconscious. 

Once he regained clear sight for a moment, and Lex saw a tall boy standing before him. His hair was dark and he had prominent eyebrows to match. His eyes had a narrow triangular shape to them, and his other facial features, like his nose and particularly his jaw, were very strong. In the passing seconds that stretched silently between him and his savior, Lex etched these vivid details into his memory, like a dream he didn't want to elude recollection. 

The sensation that he was going to faint caused his body to sway ever so slightly. 

"Can you stand?" The stranger's voice was deep and gravelly. 

Lex just gaped at him dumbfounded, then keeled over to the side as he lost consciousness. 

* * *

When Lex awoke safely in his bed, it was a relief and a surprise to say the least. Everything hurt, though. Every muscle swam with ache, including his brain. He couldn't even think without causing himself excruciating pain. A quick inspection in the mirror revealed that his upper lip had been split right in the middle. There was a deep cut in it that made him regard the swollen slit of blood with disdain because he knew it would leave a scar. 

It was the first day of school and, by time he had awakened, Lex had already missed his first class and would be late to AP Chemistry. He dressed hurriedly and hoped his visible injuries would speak as his excuse. Tangible evidence lent credibility where he wasn't known to have any. He assumed the bruises and abrasions would get him off the hook without him meeting the usual scrutiny and skepticism. 

Upon his arrival to the classroom, the teacher merely looked at him, and did not bother to press his tardiness by asking questions. That pleased him, because he really did not want to be forced to recount neither the previous night's attack nor any of the sordid details surrounding the entire mess. Lex was not eager to reminisce on the events. Especially since his emotions were still shaken, which he refused to let show. 

He made his way to an empty seat towards the middle of the room. As he traveled down the narrow aisle forged by oversized desks, he was stunned to recognize the boy sitting in the far corner. It was his mystery savior from the previous night! 

Lex sat down in his chair, his head twisting around to keep his eye on the unknown boy, who was too busy furiously scribbling notes to care that Lex was staring at him. 

Lex spent the rest of the class oblivious to the lesson and obsessing over this boy. He sat fidgeting, pretending to be interested in the course outline while constantly stealing glimpses over his shoulder of his midnight hero. The boy seemed to have an incredible amount of focus, which never broke from the instructor's words as he listened attentively while writing. When another professor knocked on the door interrupting the lecture on the course curriculum, Lex inquired of his nearby acquaintance as to the boy's identity. 

His name, as well as any background, was a total mystery, it seemed, and the only information he could get was that the boy was a freshman, a new student just starting out at Excelsior. Lex was very impressed, because a freshman did not belong in an advanced chem lab course his first year of high school, but apparently, this kid had earned the placement with outstanding intelligence. The strange boy seemed all the more an enigma. Lex was infinitely attracted to him in many ways, though he knew practically nothing about him. 

When class was over, the young men spilled out into the hallway, and Lex waited just outside the door. The boy he sought was the last one to exit the room, and Lex impulsively trailed him down the corridor. He suspected that this boy noticed he was being followed. When his reclusive savior turned a corner, Lex did the same, finding it to be isolated and empty. Lex realized the boy had led him here to confront the fact that he was being stalked. 

The boy glared at him, expression blank and cold. "What?" 

Lex was unfazed by the callous attitude in that greeting. He was far too smitten already to take offense, and his first instinct was to act debonair. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night." After all, if not for this stranger's intervention, Lex would have been beaten bloody or worse. 

"I don't want your gratitude." The boy nearly barked the words at him, as if Lex were being intrusive and he was bothered by Lex's personal gesture. 

Lex stepped closer to the boy, closing the distance between them very gradually. The boy didn't budge as Lex made his daring approach. Lex stopped mere inches from the tall stranger with the large frame, and then Lex reached out, touching his face tenderly. "Are you sure about that?" 

The boy squinted, almost suspiciously, like he was questioning Lex's motives, or perhaps wondering what exactly he was suggesting. At the same time, something dark and desperate moved beneath those features and deep within the boy's eyes. Lex recognized it immediately for the wash of desire that it was, taking the boy by surprise. If not for Lex's honed perceptions, he wouldn't have picked up on the subtle change. It was as if no one had ever touched this boy in any remotely sexual way or had even expressed such an interest--at least not one that had sparked the boy's curiosity. Lex was pretty confident this was the case, and he acted on it instantly. 

Lex pushed the boy backwards through the swinging bathroom door, and though the boy was obviously stronger and possibly even smarter than Lex, the boy allowed himself to be pushed until he crashed up against the tiled wall. A wicked grin spread upon Lex's lips as he watched that ember of curiosity burn in the boy's look, a glimmer of interest taking on unmistakable luster. Anxiously, Lex sunk to his knees and went to work on the zipper of the boy's pants. Once he had it open, he admired the impressive member, stroking it appreciatively with his fingers, then his entire hand. He watched in delicious delight as the boy stared down at him, heat of passion mingling with bewilderment on his face. 

Unwilling to delay any longer, Lex slid his mouth down over the head and proceeded to swallow the length of the shaft. Lex was meticulous not to aggravate the wound on his lip, and though it couldn't help but sting worse as he continued and put stress on it, Lex failed to care at this point. He heard the boy's breathing grow heavy. The faintest moan rose from the boy's throat only to be answered with Lex's own moan, vibrating around the cock buried in his mouth. He was careful to tease, but even more eager to please. Every lick and every movement was very precise, and he was astounded by the self-control this virginal boy exhibited. The boy was perfectly still, his passion perfectly harnessed and subdued in this moment, just enough to show his pleasure, but more restrained than anything. Lex couldn't help but wonder why his champion was holding back. 

The boy's resistance was practically a challenge, and Lex was intent on meeting it. He sucked harder, longer, deeper. Lex employed every tactful effort he could muster to bring the boy to the point where spasms came in his mouth, along with the taste of salt from the slight sweat broken in their brief exertion. Lex felt wholly satisfied, especially when he witnessed the sated look on his young savior's face. In Lex's mind, he had only begun to repay the good deed this boy had done, but that was partially because Lex realized he truly enjoyed experiencing such lewd and gratifying carnal knowledge of the strange boy. After he proudly stood to part ways from this wonderful little encounter, Lex thought an open invitation would only be appropriate. 

"If you ever want anything, you know where to find me." 

* * *

The phone was lazily pressed to his ear, because Lex had no interest in hearing what the person on the other end of it had to say. More criticizing and chastising. Did his father care that he was alive and well? No, his father did not even care how he had survived the attack! His father only heard that he had made a spectacle of himself the other night when he had arrived stoned and drunk, nearly assaulting a security officer and that this was yet another incident to come under the Dean's watchful eye. Dad was livid and Lex had not been allowed to speak a single word since hello. 

This was a fantastic way to kick off the new school year. Such reckless behavior was not unusual, but this time, as if it varied so much from any other time, for some reason Dean Reynolds was supposedly serious about expelling him, and Lionel did not want to have to deal with his son at home. Boarding school had a purpose that was not served if the offspring returned prematurely to interfere in a parent's social or business affairs. Oh so typical, all of it. That this scenario was so commonplace seemed a sad sign for the future. 

Lex was hearing without listening. He was passive on his end of the phone, strolling casually around his dorm room. He did not understand all the fuss. In the end, his father would get his way and the Dean would not take action against him. This preaching and intimidation, he imagined, was just one of the perks his father was allowed whenever Lex got into trouble. It gave Lionel occasion to tear into his rebellious son, and Lex had the drill and all relevant speeches memorized. 

When he rolled his eyes at one of his father's exaggerated mythological platitudes, Lex caught sight of someone standing quietly in the open doorway to his room. His gaze fixed on the figure, a thrill jolting through his body and mind that superceded his father's bullshit. "Sorry, Dad, we're going to have to continue this lovely conversation another time." And with a smile on his face, the paternal nightmare easily forgotten, Lex hung up the receiver, and greeted his guest with a welcoming smirk. 

"What can I do for you?" It had only been yesterday that Lex had blown this dark and ruggedly handsome young man in the bathroom of the science building, and frankly, he had spent the past twenty-four hours wondering if the boy would come to call on Lex's proposal of granting him more favors like that one. The silence he received was a bit awkward, but the intensity on the boy's face communicated everything Lex needed to know about why he had come to see him. 

Lex grinned, the feel of being wanted and desired boosting his confidence in dealing with his mysterious savior. "Come on in." 

The boy stepped through the threshold. "Lock the door." Lex had spoken softly, a blatant sensuality about his voice and an obscene intimacy in his words. He made further insinuation by laying himself down on the bed. Meanwhile, the boy complied with his wishes, shutting and locking the door to Lex's dorm room. 

As the young man guardedly made his way to the bed, Lex waited patiently for him to get comfortable. The attractive boy finally settled, hovering just over Lex where he lay. 

Contented, Lex gently stroked his fingers along the side of his visitor's face and let the tips brush through the boy's hair, as one question ardently burned into his mind. "What's your name?" 

A small pause as the boy's eyes darted over the sight of Lex spread out underneath him. "Bruce." 

"Bruce?" Lex asked incredulously, his shock palpable. "Bruce Wayne?" 

The young man, who only been known to Lex as his savior until then, nodded slightly in confirmation, as if the admission meant nothing. 

Lex had hit the fucking jackpot! And he hadn't even known it until now! This kid was the one of the richest, most revered, and most powerful people in the country, if not the world, and he was only about fourteen or fifteen years old. Most children of wealthy families, including those attending Excelsior, inherited their wealth and status, and they did so via trust funds or the transfer of a legacy at the legal age, but Bruce Wayne was entirely in command of his fortune and estate after having been orphaned with no surviving relatives to care for him. Therefore, he was an emancipated teenager of some repute, or so went the myth floating about elite society. The shroud around Bruce Wayne was so thick that not so much as a single picture of him existed beyond the point of his parents' death, so no one knew what he looked like as he came into adolescence. He had not gone out in public in years, or at least, not in any conspicuous manner, so he was not known or seen, and it caused quite the scandal, making him quite an unwitting celebrity in some ugly breed of fame. 

Lex remembered seeing Bruce in person as a very young child. Their parents had been acquainted. His mother had been friendly with the Waynes, but Bruce's father and Lionel had not been able to stand one another. The only time Lex recalled meeting Bruce in childhood was at the funeral for Bruce's parents after they were murdered. That was another large aspect of the legend surrounding this boy. Lex remembered being a young child himself at the time, unable to fully understand those things at that innocent age. The irony that Bruce would suddenly reappear in the world and in his life trampled Lex's philosophy about coincidence. 

Lex was flustered by this unforeseen revelation, and he was hit with the most profound sense that he had inadvertently made an invaluable ally. 

As he crushed his lips to Bruce's in a deep and fierce kiss, Lex realized this would only be the beginning... 


End file.
